Alphabet Soup
by A Rose for me-A Rose for you
Summary: A challenge- 26 letters, 26 chapters. Romance, humpur, angst and fluff to ensue. Shipping etc. vary, but it's me. Contestshipping is bound to be included. PLEASE READ FOR MORE DETAILS!
1. The Rules

**Me: Guess who's alive!**

**May: You're back (death hug)**

**Drew: …I think she missed you.**

**Me: I think she did… did you miss me?**

**Drew: I didn't notice you were gone.**

**Me: …Awww!! You did!**

**Drew: (rolls eyes)**

**Me: OK! So I'm back and… I'm issuing a challenge!**

**May: Ooh!**

**Me: So… read on!!**

* * *

Hello my loyal readers (all three of you)! I stand before you (on the computer screen…) to issue you a challenge! Here, I will post 52 themes, each corresponding to the letter of the alphabet. Since I'm a lovely and kind person (say nothing Carly), I am giving you the choice of two themes. Does that sound doable?

* * *

Now for the rules!!

Rule 1- You must you use one of the themes provided

Rule 2- It must be in the Romance genre. If you would like to add another genre, then that's fine

Rule 3- You may use any shipping you desire.

Rule 4- You may use multiple shippings if you wish

Rule 5- It must be in the Pokemon category

Rule 6- The themes MUST go in alphabetical order

Rule 7- You must mention somewhere in the title/summary that the story is for the alphabet challenge

Rule 8- The challenge must be one continuous story, each theme a new chapter- please do not submit each them as a one shot.

Rule 9- Each chapter must be at least 500 words long, not including author's notes etc. There is no upper boundary.

Rule 10- HAVE FUN! (A cliché… yes; but do try and enjoy yourself!)

* * *

If you would like to take part in this challenge, please review this "chapter". If you don't, then you can USE the themes, but you can't be IN the challenge.

Your work can be submitted in to any rating you want and it can contain lemon/lime if you want it to. Now, I would also like to bring your attention to a little thing called _Poetic Licence_. This means that if (for example) in "B" Max died at the age of 24 but in "D" he was alive and was 35… that's OK! You can do that! And you can treat each theme as a different story if you want. Or you may want to continue the challenge as one story, with each them leading to the other as if it were a true multi-chapter story. If this made no sense to you… PM me and I'll try to explain it.

* * *

So, I think that's it. I'll be taking part in the challenge to. But as the challenge creator, I'm not eligible for the PRIZE. That's right; there's a prize!

1st place- a certificate and a "trophy"

2nd place- a certificate and a "medal"

3rd place- a certificate and a "badge"

Please note the speech marks- you won't ACTUALLY get a trophy/medal/badge. But you will get a picture of one which is PERSONALIZED! …Yeah it's a suckish prize. But personally, I just love the challenge of it all! I know you may not… but I do!

* * *

Now for the themes:

A- Animal/ Almond

B- Blonde/ Baseball

C- Cap/ Cookie

D- Diary/ Doll

E- Everything/ Eternity

F- Fire/ Freedom

G- Girl/ Green

H- Heaven/ Hell

I- Idiosyncrasy/ Immortal

J- Jumble/ June

K- Kingdom Hearts/ Karma

L- Lust/ Love

M- Mephisto/ Marriage

N- Numb/ Nature

O- Only/ Opal

P- Precious/ Prince

Q- Question/ Quiet

R- Ribbon/ Relentless

S- Self/ Submission

T- Tempest/ Time

U- Unimportant/ Use

V- Virgin/ Visit

W- Window/ Worthless

X- Xanadu/ Xenial

Y- Yield/ Youth

Z- Zenith/ Zest

* * *

_**GOOD LUCK! And please tell your friends, or any aspiring writers you know about this. It's much easier to write when you have a basis. Trust me... I should know!**_


	2. FAQ

**OK… so I've had a few questions and… I just thought I'd answer them here.**

* * *

Definitions:

Mephisto- short for Mephistopheles. It is a representation of the devil itself and is most famous for it being the demon in the legend of "Faust", the man who craved for the knowledge of the forbidden art of Necromancy.

Tempest- a storm

Xanadu- paradise

Xenial- to give gifts to strangers

Zenith- sort of like maximum power.

* * *

If you want to make the characters in to a Vampire… go ahead! Whatever you want, as long as they are in character!

* * *

Please, do NOT send your chapters to me. Put them up on the site and PM when they are up.

* * *

If you want to include characters from other shows, that is fine, provided you mention where they are from.

* * *

Yaoi and Yuri are fine! You can include any shipping and as many shippings as you want!

* * *

The deadline for entries in the 1/1/09.

The deadline for the chapters is 26/4/09. That's the 26th of April- 4 months from now.

* * *

I will be posting the list of entrants on this story on the second of January. Please tell your friends if you think they would enjoy this.

* * *

That's it for now! Good luck and have fun!!


	3. Announcement

**OK! Here are the entries for Alphabet soup!**

**Chocolate Berry**

**Condawg1**

**Contestshippingluver**

**Cherry Blossom Haiku**

**MoreThanJustRoses**

**Delcatty546**

**Bittersweet Romanticide**

**Darkflame414**

**CSgirl98**

**Twilight and Pokemon Queen**

**LionessKim**

**Life Is A Lie And So Are You**

**-Death-Is- Just-Another-Story**

**SuicidalToeSocks**

**I'm Mingalicious Baby**

**The Original Yaoi Fan Girl**

**KatokaShikamaru193**

**Starlight Amethyst**

**thecutevillain**

**Rainneh**

**The biggest ikarishipping fan**

**(If I forgot anyone, please let me know)**

* * *

**Thank you so much! Now, I'll explain how the stories are marked.**

**The judges are me and… 4 MYSTERY JUDGES. These shall not be revealed, simply so you can't try and sweet talk us. Now, each of us will give you marks out of 20 for each chapter:**

**Up to 5 points for Spelling and Grammar**

**Up to 10 points for Plot and Originality**

**Up to 5 points for keeping characters in character etc.**

**At the end of all your chapters, you will be giving a mark out of a possible 520 points from each judge, giving you a total out of 2600 points.**

* * *

**Remember, not everyone can be good at everything. You may have a muse which works over-time, so originality may not be a problem. However, spelling may not be your forte. But this will help your spelling sapling to grow in to a tree of talent! Yeah… it was a really bad metaphor, but the idea is there. You can do this people! Good luck!! Remember the deadline for ALL 26 CHAPTERS is 26/4/09. HOWEVER due to an unfortunate virus that my computer caught, I am willing to make the deadline 26/5/09.**

**HAVE FUN!**


End file.
